insight_of_terrafandomcom-20200213-history
Yong Heng Shi Revolt
This war would be long regarded as the largest conflict the Confederation had ever witnessed. It changed the identity of the Confederation and shifted the power structure throughout the Member Worlds. 3156 (491) - Wen Chi Yet - Empress - Die; Granddaughter Lam Lun Mu takes Title: Wen Empress. 3163 (501) - Wen Lun Mu, with support of the Eternal Counsel (members represent the many nation-cities on Yonhheng Shi), declared independence from the Confederacy. Nationalism engulfs the world in preparation of confederate response. 3166 (504) - Confederation of Worlds spearheads a strike against Yongheng Shi navel superiority around their world. Defenders proved to be resilient as confederate leaders underestimated their resolve. The battle over space superiority would continue with damaging results. A Council of Admiral Kings named the Chain of Command was formed to direct the planetary war. 3166.5 (504.5) - Wen Dynastic Imperial Navy retreats to moons and asteroid fields after crippling engagement. Although space superiority was achieved, it would be threatened well into the waning years of the war. 3167 (505) - Massive invasion force lands in Chu-Sun-Chi city, Jilin Continent - capital of Yongheng Shi. Through great losses, a beachhead was established. Despite this, Wen Dynastic Empire officials were never found. The quick end to the war was far from grasp - it had only just begun. 3168 (506) - Commitment of extra navy personnel and auxiliary forces into ground operations. 3168-3173 (506-511) - intense fighting with no side making significant gain or loss. Wen Dynastic Imperial Army is organised in large formations but fewer groups compared to the confederate forces. Despite this lack of mobility, the sheer number of soldiers can cover a lot of ground. This has caused a stalemate in the war and both sides begin to suffer through attrition. Chu-Sun-Chi city continues to be the scene of violence. Confederate forces occupy half the city, with expansions outwards, while Wen Dynastic Empire occupies the other half. 3174 (512) - The war stagnates to a halt. Trenches are dug, cities occupied, and the continuous beat of ordnance and the pop of skirmishes play continuously over this next phase of the war. Recruitment in the confederacy slows and any loss is beginning to be felt. Whereas for the Wen, nationalism is at its limits, with the war going on as long as it has. Secret police have begun rounding up anti-war activists and political prisoner camps pop up over the world. The industrial capacity is reaching its limits as food production slows. People are starving. 3174-3185 (512-523) - for over ten years, the war changed from stalemate, to a few months of intense fighting, back to stalemate as each side wins ground then looses it. Ceasefires were called and broken continuously. Wen Dynasty is at its material limits, although there are still many more bodies to throw into the fray. Over this time, numerous weapons are developed and it became a war of information and developments. Konstantin Peshkov Arms (KPA), Sakatsumo and Ad Astra began new developments in weaponry, science and astronautics. On Jawhara fi Alfragh, Spyce production halted as workers went on strike. This then lead to a revolt; then a revolution; then to a civil war. 3185.12 (523.12) - The confederation discovered information that high ranking Wen officials are to meet in the Xikeng Palace - the historical symbol of Wen legitimacy. Its location is beyond Chu-Sun-Chi city on the shoreline of the capital continent - Deep in enemy territory. The task was given to a famed mercenary marine force. Despite heavy casualties, the mission to capture the officials was successful. However on the return journey, Wen forces ambushed the unit, killing all but a handful of soldiers. It was revealed that the generals were rather killed than be captured. The mercenary colonel recounted the events. In short, Wen forces, being unable to rescue their generals due to fierce and brave defences by the mercenaries, simply flattened the zone. 3186 (524) - Wen battlefronts began crumbling. Posts were abandoned and any offensive saw to millions of prisoners. 3187 (525) - Wen reorganised and brought in a new offensive, pushing confederate forces back. New wave of nationalism brought fresh troops to bear. Jawhara fi Alfragh citizens executed the royal family and constructed a republic out of the ashes. 3188 (526) - Unknown events lead the Empress's own battlefront remnant to go mad and they burned their stronghold to the ground. Then a nuclear device activated wiping a chunk of the capital continent off the face of the world. It was later believed the Empress was assassinated, but there is no evidence to support this. The war ended bitterly with Yongheng Shi in rubble and the confederation stretched beyond repair. 3188 (526) - End of war. Provisional government set up on Yongheng shi lead by the Chain of Command. Millions of soldiers were disarmed and returned home, leaving millions more to garrison. Chu-Sun-Chi city and its continent became uninhabitable - the city is a ruin, and the countryside is a radioactive wasteland. Other continents remain habitable, albeit incredibly war torn. The provisional government set up in the new capitol city of Fushun. 3189 (527) - Corporations begin to unify and gain strong political and military influence on numerous worlds. Confederate forces begin to introduce stricter policies on world governance and increases Member state tributes to replace and sustain the Confederate navy and policing forces. Ad Astra outshines Westwind in astronautically and ship design and construction as the confederate navy begins to rebuild. 3190 (528) - Displaced mercenaries joined together to form the Panstellar Cooperative - an interstellar mercenary force to support governments in maintaining control. Panstellar begins to congregate and operate out of Bowi Gong. 3195 (533) - Provisional government handed control over to a newly chosen monarch: Guo Niu, Empress of Yongheng Shi. Her council comprises of anti-war and pro-confederate leaders during the war. Bowi Gong political power is given to the Panstellar Cooperative. 3195 (533) - The rebuilding of Yongheng shi begins and continues to this day. The Preteknik Brotherhood asserted itself as the dominant power on Skadi, contesting governance with the Daybreak Band. 3199 - Amongst the ruins the Chu-Sun-Chi city nation, an underground ruin of alien origin was uncovered. Excavation is dangerous, but many flock in hope of fortune. The ruins were thought to be destroyed in the nuclear fire. The ruins were never thought to have been so deep. New excavations are limited due to the fallout and unspent munitions littering the continent.